Studies are in progress to elucidate the mechanism of acetaminophen hepatotoxicity in animals of various ages. Age-related changes in acetaminophen metabolism are to be correlated with age-related changes in the toxicity of the drug. The role of acetaminophen conjugation and deconjugation in the actue toxicity of the drug will be determined.